


Sleepytime

by mikaylamazing



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaylamazing/pseuds/mikaylamazing
Summary: Cyrus and TJ try to stay up all night





	Sleepytime

**Author's Note:**

> just a short thing i wrote in procrastinating writing my longer fics  
> follow me at jockgaytj.tumblr.com

“I feel like I’m not even saying words anymore,” Cyrus says, laughing at his own slurred speech for the fifth time that hour. He watches as the numbers on the clock switch over again, and he feels even more exhaustion wash over him. He had never - not once in his life - been able to successfully stay up for the entire night before, and considering it’s only a few minutes after 3 a.m., he doubts that’ll be changing today. 

“But you are. I can tell because I still understand you,” TJ says in response. Cyrus really wants to criticize the lack of substance in what TJ said, but the gears in his brain have stopped working and he has the feeling that TJ is in a similar state. They’re lying side by side on TJ’s bed, both looking up at the ceiling. He’s not even sure how long they’ve been like this, but he knows they need to do something soon. 

“Ask me something. I need to talk to stay awake,” Cyrus mumbles, elbowing TJ in the side. He flinches, and Cyrus knows he was starting to drift off, which isn’t fair because TJ had experience, he was supposed to be at least a little better at this. Needless to say, Cyrus was pretty unimpressed at this point.

“Right, yeah, uhhh… tell me about your favorite movie.”

“You already know what my favorite movie is, Teej. Ask me something important.”

“It is important. I like listening to you geek out about things you like,” TJ says, and Cyrus can hear the smirk in his voice. He affectionately rolls his eyes despite knowing that TJ can’t see him and begins talking anyway. TJ will occasionally come up with a quick comment or a tiny laugh every now and then, but eventually they taper off until it’s been about five minutes without a sound from him, and Cyrus knows he’s talking to himself. 

“TJ!” he says, as loud as he can manage without waking up TJ’s siblings just down the hall from them. He thinks he maybe sees TJ’s eyelids flutter a bit, but he doesn’t move otherwise. Cyrus thinks about the last time he was in a similar situation and how it ended with TJ’s fist to his chest so he proceeds with caution, gently bringing his hand up to shake TJ’s shoulder. He flinches again and his eyes fly open, but at least he doesn’t hit Cyrus this time.

“What?” TJ asks, just a little bit of panic in his voice. Cyrus would laugh if he had the energy.

“You. You’re the reason I’m doing this in the first place, you have to stay up too. It’s not even that late yet.” Cyrus tries hard to sound authoritative but it’s difficult when he yawns every three words and is also now whispering.

“I am, I am. Besides, it isn’t my fault. You’re the one who put this on your list so it’s technically your fault,” TJ whispers back, though Cyrus isn’t sure why its happening. TJ lazily tries to shove at him but misses.

“You suggested tonight. We could’ve waited if you were too tired,” and Cyrus isn’t even trying to be challenging when he says it, he’s just stating a fact, but TJ’s forehead creases as he rolls over to face Cyrus fully. 

“I’m not too tired,” he declares, but his words are still unclear and his eyes are barely half-open. He’s doing a terrible job of proving it. 

“Okay, if you say so. All I’m saying is that if you weren’t tired, I don’t think I would have to wake you up. From sleeping. Which you do when you’re tired.” Cyrus can feel the awakeness come back to him slowly, purely from the amusement at seeing TJ scowl at him. 

“I’m not tired, underdog,” TJ says, defiantly attempting to sit up, but ultimately slumping over once again. He manages to at least keep his eyes open this time.

“Go on, keep talking. I promise to listen this time,” TJ says, moving closer to Cyrus, nearly resting his head in the crook of his neck. It almost allows Cyrus to feel content. Almost. 

“Were you not listening to me the last time?” he asks, offended, but too tired to actually do anything about it.

“Shh… just talk about something.” So Cyrus goes on again, about nothing at all really. The clock is no longer in his line of sight, but he knows it’s been long enough for TJ to doze off again because this time comes with gentle snoring. Cyrus is seriously considering just leaving him alone and finishing the rest of the night by himself, but then he’s almost certain he hears a scratching noise at the window and now he’s going to be murdered. He can’t even get words out to wake TJ up again, his lungs feel like they’re collapsing, but he apparently is capable of flinging his arms randomly until he hits TJ and he wakes with a too loud, “What the fuck?” 

“Shhh! It’s gonna hear you,” Cyrus says, even more hushed than before, his heart racing a mile a minute. TJ finally looks awake for the first time in hours, concerned but still confused about what’s happening. 

“What? What are you talking about? Are you okay?”

“There’s something outside! It’s gonna kill both of us if we’re not quiet!” TJ just sits there for a moment, his mouth agape as his brain works to interpret Cyrus’s words, but it’s clear something’s been lost in translation. 

“There’s a tree right outside my window. It’s windy, one of the branches is probably just scraping up against it.” TJ says this as patiently as he can possible manage at… 4:38 in the morning, but it’s not enough to quell Cyrus’s fear and the next scraping sound is enough to have him literally jumping onto TJ.

“I don’t wanna die!” Cyrus says, just slightly louder than his normal speaking voice, and TJ thinks that this is probably why he doesn’t ever stay up late. His arms wrap around Cyrus awkwardly, and he does all the things he instinctively believes will calm a person down: rocking gently, humming, running his fingers up and down his arm. Eventually, TJ can feel both of their heart rates return to normal, and Cyrus’s eyes are beginning to glaze over. He’s sure he looks the same.

“You should really go to sleep. This part of the list can be done some other time,” TJ suggests. Cyrus looks half upset. 

“But I got so far…” TJ giggles lightly, and he’s sure he reached delirium at some point earlier in the night, so all he can do is smile and run his fingers through Cyrus’s hair. 

“And I don’t wanna think about how much worse it’ll get if I let you stay up any longer than you already have.” Cyrus still rolls his eyes indignantly and TJ can’t help the stupid smile that takes over his face. 

“Whatever. Thanks for protecting me, I guess.”

“There was really nothing to be protected from, but you’re welcome. I guess.” Cyrus smiles back at him and TJ feels the overwhelming urge to say something new, so he does.

“Hey, I’m in love with you, you know that?” His heart stops for a moment as Cyrus’s nose crinkles up.

“Really?” he asks, and TJ couldn’t be more positive of anything in his entire life. He just nods. Cyrus struggles to find his hand but eventually takes it. 

“I’m in love with you too.” Cyrus falls asleep almost instantly, despite the scratching at the window. TJ can feel sleep taking over as his eyelids close and he absently wonders if either of them will remember this when they wake up. 

 


End file.
